


How Could A Dead Guy Say Yes?

by what_theheckie_padalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Ficlet, M/M, One Shot, angel!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_theheckie_padalecki/pseuds/what_theheckie_padalecki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything goes according to plan until Dean wakes up as an angel instead of a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Could A Dead Guy Say Yes?

“Open your eyes, Dean. _See_ what I see. _Feel_ what I feel. Let’s go take a howl at that moon.”

Dean’s eyes snapped open at Crowley’s command.

He heard Crowley gasp but the sound was strange. It had a weird ring to it and it sounded louder than usual. So did all the voices swirling in his head. Dean sat up and looked at the demon in front of him only to jump back in shock. He widened his eyes. His breathing had quickened.

“What’s going on?” Dean asked in a low growl.

Crowley took a step back, his face full of confusion and slightly of fear, but all Dean could see was his true face, his true form. “I’d like to know the same thing right about now,” he mumbled, taking another step back.

“I mean it, Crowley.” Dean’s voice began to rise and he felt himself getting angry.

“Let’s just, calm down. Be civilized,” he spoke quietly and tried to swallow. His mouth was dry.

“Crowley!” the man yelled. As soon as his voice had risen, the mirror on the opposite wall shattered.

Crowley jumped and gave a small shriek. “Hardly necessary,” he said, trying in vain to compose himself.  

Dean’s eyes widened again at what he had seemingly done.

“Did I do that?” he asked with a quiet voice again.

“Well I didn’t,” Crowley complained. “Why do you look like that?” he demanded.

“Look like what? Listen, I’m getting’ real tired of this game of charades. Either you explain to me what’s going on right now, or so help me I will shove this through your pretty little heart.” Dean clutched the first blade in his hand.

“I don’t know what’s happening,” Crowley admitted but his voice was shaky. More quietly he added, “But I know you won’t be needing _that_ to smite me.”

“ _Smite_? What, I’m an angel now?” Dean scoffed sarcastically and glared at the demon.

He raised an eyebrow at Dean and glanced from his face, to the blade in his hand and then back up.

Glaring, Dean stood up from where he had been sitting on the bed. “An _angel_? Seriously?”

“It appears so.” Crowley gritted his teeth.

“Does that make sense to you? How does that even happen? Last thing I remember, Metatron’s shoving a freakin’ angel blade into my chest and now I _am_ one?” Dean took an angry breath and shoved passed the ugly creature standing before him.

On his way out the door, he caught a glance of himself in the remains of the broken mirror. He saw what looked like himself but his eyes were glowing. Beyond that was something else. It was a face. A figure that was violently beautiful; and frightening. Dean’s breath caught in his throat at the two faces staring back at him, both equally terrifying. He rushed to the door.

“Sam?” he yelled down the hall for his brother, panic rising.

___________________

 Sam’s heart stopped when he heard Dean’s voice. Had Crowley brought him back already? Or was it just his mind playing tricks? Skeptically, he stood up and walked to the hallway. “Dean?” he called, trying not to get his hopes up.

Dean let out a sigh of relief when he heard his brother call back. Before he rushed down the hall, a thought occurred to him; something that wasn't worry or grief or confusion like everything else had been in this new life so far. It was excitement.

Glancing back at Crowley, he smirked to which Crowley responded with an unamused frown.

“What?” he asked, obviously intrigued but trying to play it off.

Shifting his shoulders, Dean looked ahead and concentrated. He took a deep breath and with an unsteady _whoosh_ he was in the basement, falling into his brother.

“That could use some work,” Dean mumbled, catching himself before he hit the ground.

“Dean!” Sam yelled, grabbing him and steadying him on his feet. “How did you-“ but as soon as Sam saw the glow in Dean’s eyes, he pushed him back. “Who are you?” he asked with a new demeanor.

Slowly, Dean’s smile faded and he laughed without humor. “I’m an angel now, Sammy. How ‘bout that?”

Sam backed up and grabbed an angel blade out of an old duffel bag lying by his feet. “I don’t know who you are, but you better leave my brother. _Now,_ ” he said in a deep voice full of warning.

“It’s me, Sam. I promise.” He took a step toward Sam who continued to hold the blade but didn’t take action. “Think about it. How could a dead guy say yes?” he chuckled, this time actually laughing at his own joke.

“Is it really you?” Sam whispered.

Dean nodded and smiled, “It’s sort of me.”

Sam smiled and dropped the blade, rushing to pull Dean into a real hug which his brother gladly returned.

“Where’s Cas?” Dean asked, pulling away from the hug.

Another _whoosh_ and Castiel was standing next to the pair of brothers. “Sam, I thought I heard-“

Castiel’s eyes turned to Dean’s and they held each other’s stare.   
Cas was beautiful. Dean had never seen anything so breathtaking in his life. He was gorgeous as a human but that’s all Dean had ever seen of him. Now he was so much more. He could tell what the other angels had meant about Cas’ colors fading but it didn’t matter. He was everything Dean had ever wanted and more. Now all he could think about was wrapping Cas in his arms, holding him, feeling his body come in contact with his. Slowly he would bring his lips to Castiel’s-

“Dean?” Cas asked. It brought him back from his daydream and he looked at the angel.

“Yeah?”

“I realize you’ve acquired the essence of an angel,” he said slowly. Dean nodded in response and shrugged it off. “Which means you are now connected to ‘angel radio,’” he said that slowly too and watched as the realization washed over Dean’s face. He looked back at Cas in terror.

“Could you…?” he asked in a small voice.

Cas blushed and nodded.

“Awesome,” Dean growled in a whisper.

Sam watched the exchange with growing curiosity. “What’re you guys talking about?”

Neither one of them answered. Instead, Dean had turned his back and was walking out of the room when Cas appeared in front of Dean, with a breeze of his wings.

“Look, I’m sorry, Cas,” he began to mumble but was hushed by the feel of Castiel’s hands wrapping around his.

_It’s okay, Dean,_ he heard in his head.

Before he knew it, Cas was wrapping Dean in his arms, holding him, feeling his body come in contact with his. Slowly he brought his lips to Dean’s and placed on them the gentlest of kisses.

Dean sucked in a gasp after he kissed back and a smile spread slowly across his face. Cas smiled back assuredly. They heard Sam chuckle behind them and both turned to stare.

“Something funny?” Dean asked, holding an arm still around Castiel’s waist.

“I can’t believe you had to die and become and angel to realize how gay you two are for each other,” Sam laughed again, ignoring the glare he received from Dean. “Whatever. I’m glad you’re back.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Me too,” he smiled and pulled Cas closer. “Me too.” 


End file.
